


Patrick Stump vs. Halloween

by PastelGreywaren



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Patrick is baffled by makeup, Patrick's soul punk devil costume, being cuties, kind of, pete is his knight in shining armor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelGreywaren/pseuds/PastelGreywaren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate title: Patrick Stump vs. Eyeliner Pencil: who will win? Tune in next week to find out</p>
<p> </p>
<p>------</p>
<p>Patrick has gained a new respect for makeup users. And Pete. He really owes Pete after this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patrick Stump vs. Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, long time, no see! Even thiugh Halloween is tomorrow, I just wanted to post this story now since its been sitting in my notes for months. Comments make me smile and are greatly appreciated! Thanks!!

Patrick has gained a new respect for people who regularly use makeup. How do they do it?   
He asked himself that question, among many others, as he attempted to put on his stupid makeup for his Halloween costume.   
Why did he ever let his sister talk him into going to a Halloween party? He never goes to this type of thing. Honestly, if Pete didn't agree to go with him, Patrick probably wouldn't be going at all.   
Speaking of Pete... No. He's not asking for help. He can put on his own makeup, dammit! He'll show this eyeliner who's boss...

••••••

Yeah. Said eyeliner totally kicked his ass. And poked his eyes out. Seriously, how do people do this, like, every day? Patrick's eyes look like they were attacked by a five year old armed with a crayon, his hands look like he's been mining for coal, and he's desperately trying not to get a single mark on his red suit. He wants to look decent for this thing, and he really doesn't feel like getting his suit dry cleaned... again. Sighing, he dropped the pencil and flopped back in his chair, slapping his hands over his face. Seconds later, he realized his mistake with a frustrated groan, not even bothering to remove his hands from his face to inspect the mess. 

Patrick heard two quick knocks, then the creak of the door on its hinges.

"Patrick?"

The man's hands slid down his face, and he turned to face Pete, whose eyes went wide for a moment before crinkling with amusement. "Dude," he began with a grin, "you look like a raccoon."

"Ha. Ha. You're /so/ funny."

"No no no, you look like the Corpse Bride just got dumped on her wedding day. No, wait! You look like-"

"I'm not going," Patrick announced resolutely, a scowl set on his face. Pete blinked a few times, his smile fading.

"Relax, man. I was just kidding. If you needed help, you could have just asked," Pete replied, stepping into the room and leaning against the wall. 

"I don't need help, thanks."

Pete raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, nodding his head towards Patrick, "Uh huh. You've got," he paused to check his watch," ... twenty minutes. How long have you been in here?" Patrick mumbled something in reply.

"What?"

"Ten minutes."

Pete raised an expectant eyebrow, simply waiting. Patrick met his eye and stared back evenly, but gave in moments later, picking the pencil back up and holding it out for Pete to take. "Fine..."

"You're so stubborn sometimes, 'Trick. It's okay to ask for help. And you know I'm good with eyeliner," Pete added with a snicker, then stepped forward to take the pencil. He knelt down and ordered Patrick to close his eyes, then cupped his cheek and began to gently apply the liner to his eyelid. 

Minutes later, he was done and capping the pencil. Patrick turned to look at himself in the mirror, but Pete nudged his chin in the opposite direction before he could get a glance. Patrick furrowed his brow, but Pete merely grinned back. That's when Patrick noticed the fang caps on his canine teeth, and the light eyeliner on Pete's own eyes.

"Really?"

"Huh?" Pete had bent down and was now busy digging around in the cabinet for something else.

"You're a vampire again?"

Pete shrugged, finding what he was looking for and closing the cabinet. "It's not like I have any other costumes handy. I mean, this was kinda short notice. No offense to your sister or anything."

Patrick snorted, "I'll be sure to tell her you don't approve of her event planning."

"Just shut up and close your eyes again."

Patrick arched a brow, but did as he was told. "Why? I thought you were done with the eyeliner."

"I am. I just thought you needed something else."

The singer opened one eye, but Pete motioned for him to close it again. "Do you want me to poke you in the eye?"

"Uh, not really. My eyes have already suffered enough pokes."

"Then keep 'em closed."

"Okay, /mom/. And what are you even doing?"

"You'll see."

Patrick sighed, folding his hands in his lap as Pete began to do... well, whatever he was planning on doing. The strawberry-blond heard a click, then felt something sweep over his eyelids again, "What are you-?"

"Just be patient, 'Trick. Trust me, I know what I'm doing," Pete replied and cupped Patrick's cheek once more. 

After a few moments, Patrick piped up, "Stop squishing my face."

"Look, do you want some shitty ass eye makeup for this thing? I gotta make sure I get this stuff in all the creases. Gotta make those sharp lines."

"You're bullshitting this, aren't you?"

Pete let out a breathy laugh, "Yeah, you're totally right. But it distracted you, yeah? 'Cause I'm done. You can look now."

Patrick opened his eyes, seeing Pete stare right back with an expression somewhat like awe, then turned his gaze towards the mirror. His reflection startled him for a moment, and his eyes were the first thing he saw. The eyeliner made them stand out against his pale skin, but the eyeshadow that Pete insisted that Patrick needed added a smoky effect to his eyes. His eyelids were almost completely black with the eyeshadow, but it managed to look great. His eyes almost looked steely-gray instead of their usual friendly blue. It almost looked sultry, like Patrick's eyes were always half-lidded. Patrick worried at his lip and faced Pete once more, who was still watching him with that same look on his face.

"What...? Is something wrong?" Patrick asked tentatively, shrinking away from Pete slightly, "Is all of this just stupid? Should I just-"

"Can we just stay here tonight?"

Patrick blinked, dumbfounded, "Stay here?"

"You just... Fuck, you look hot. Can I just have you to myself here?" Pete asked with a chuckle, only half joking.

Patrick felt his cheeks grow hot, but he managed to roll his eyes at Pete, a gesture he repeated so many times, he was surprised his eyes haven't rolled out of his head yet. "Later, Pete," he said with a soft laugh, standing up and grabbing the devil horn headband he placed on the counter earlier. He put it on, ran a hand through his hair, straightened his clothes, and turned on his heel to leave the room. As he approached the door, he glanced over his shoulder and said, smirking, "After the party, I'm all yours."


End file.
